


Walled Up

by aaabattery



Series: An Asexual's Smut Writing Adventures [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex, communication is key ladies & gentleman, i'm back writing porn after two months.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaabattery/pseuds/aaabattery
Summary: PROMPT: Wall SexSuddenly, everything seemed to click. As Spencer pulled away from the kiss, Luke blinked his eyes at the other, “Jesus, Reid.” He said, a crooked grin on his lips, “Is this because of the cops?” He frowned, but Spencer once again presses his lips to the other’s forcefully, with little time for Luke to think. “I said sorry, Spencer…” He mumbled, as the kiss broke again.“This isn’t about sorry, Luke, it’s about proving a point.” He has him pressed tight against the wall, lips moved from his boyfriend’s own to the long, tan neck. The strangely dominant side of Spencer wasn’t one Luke saw much, but it was incredibly hot, and he had no doubt Spencer could feel his growing erection against the leg the other had shoved between his. “Everyone thinks I’m a kid still -- they think I’m weak and...I’m not.”





	Walled Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more smut after a while. dedicated once more to my amazing friend, Emory who keeps kicking my ass into gear on this. Hope you enjoy this!

The day had been long and Spencer was tired. The day was spent on site in Boston, working a case with some detectives who made Spencer feel much like he had the first few months he was an agent -- useless, a child, and weird. Luke had joined in their teasing jokingly -- ‘he hits harder with his brain then his fists’, the man had joked. He knew the other hadn’t meant it maliciously -- no more maliciously than any of the team ever did. But it being Luke had made it hurt worse. After all, shouldn’t his boyfriend at least have his back?

Spencer had been silent on the jet ride home, shoving headphones in and ignoring everyone to focus on the book he was reading. Including Luke unsettled and worried. JJ and Emily understood, but offered no guidance other than ‘think about it, Luke’. Tara was silent on the issue as well, and Rossi shook his head, not his problem, not his solution. It wasn’t until Spencer was sitting, silently in the passenger seat of Luke’s truck that he spoke up, “What was that, at the station?” His voice is distant, colder than Luke had ever heard it, especially towards him. Spencer’s hazel eyes watched the roads and cars pass by them on the route back to DC from Quantico.

“It was just a joke, Reid.” Luke’s tone is light, but there is concern, Spencer finds it touching, but flat, “Hey, I’m sorry.” He said, but Spencer just got quiet once more, retreating into his head, “Still want to come back to my place?” He asked. There is hesitation, before a firm nod.

The drive passes in silence and Spencer is in no hurry to break it. Once they parked in Luke’s driveway, Spencer climbed out, grabbing his go bag as heading up to the door, slowing so Luke could catch up. The former Army Ranger had barely opened the door before Spencer pushed him inside, dropping his bag as he shoved his boyfriend against the wall of his hallway. Roxy was still at the dog sitter’s, meaning that Luke and Spencer didn’t have to worry about 100 pounds of dog barrelling into them. Spencer’s mouth meets Luke’s in a heated kiss, the man is an inch taller and at least 50 pounds bigger -- but Spencer is smooth and there is a sort of soft anger to his actions.

Suddenly, everything seemed to click. As Spencer pulled away from the kiss, Luke blinked his eyes at the other, “Jesus, Reid.” He said, a crooked grin on his lips, “Is this because of the cops?” He frowned, but Spencer once again presses his lips to the other’s forcefully, with little time for Luke to think. “I said sorry, Spencer…” He mumbled, as the kiss broke again.

“This isn’t about  _ sorry, _ Luke, it’s about proving a point.” He has him pressed tight against the wall, lips moved from his boyfriend’s own to the long, tan neck. The strangely dominant side of Spencer wasn’t one Luke saw much, but it was incredibly hot, and he had no doubt Spencer could feel his growing erection against the leg the other had shoved between his. “Everyone thinks I’m a kid still -- they think I’m weak and...I’m not.” 

He knows they need to have a more sit-down full discussion on this, but right now he’s letting himself loose. Luke knows the other is trying to prove a point, vent the small residual rage that had roots in childhood terrors Luke felt he only knew the half of. The way Spencer trips over the word ‘weak’, the way his fingers all but tore at Luke’s clothes. Fear, need, desire, anger -- it was emotions he wasn’t used to on the scrawnier man.

They  _ will  _ have that talk, but not now. Luke was going to let the genius have his way. Spencer wasn’t the type to just  _ let go _ in terms of sex, but he wanted Luke, he needed to have him and to prove he wasn’t weak. And Luke would let him. 

By this point, kisses and bites and a hickey or two that he leaves on his neck and collarbone had been replaced by fervish hands pulling at the t-shirt he wore. Once Luke was free of his top, Spencer tugged his bottoms down, his boyfriend easily slipping from them. “Bedroom?” Luke queried, curiously, though Spencer shook his head, meeting lips with lips and he moves away, just enough that he can shed his own top layers, cardigan, button up, and tank top all shed onto the ever growing pile of clothes in his hallway. Luke made no secret he was taking in the lithe, lightly muscled genius. Spencer wasn’t bulky, or nearly as strong as Luke, but he wasn’t lacking in muscle, and Luke wasn’t really expecting the shove back against the wall by the man. His own fingers, skilled and careful, are tugging at his pants, unbuttoning them, and Spencer lets them fall, kicking them to the pile. 

As soon as that, though, Spencer is back and taking control, his hands travel Luke’s body, every dip and crevice, his nails lightly scrape and Luke can’t help the moan as it escapes his mouth. Spencer’s hand snakes a hand down his pants, pulling his cock free, watching Luke’s face scrunch and another breathy moan let out. He knows he’s spots now, his weaknesses and what he loves. His lips are on Luke’s neck and his hand pumps with a quickened speed, leaving mark just out of view in Luke’s typical clothes. “Ah--fuck, Reid.  **_Spencer_ ** .” 

Luke isn’t sure what Spencer plans, but at this point the younger has driven him mad. Spencer finishes their clothing removals, both of them discarding their underwear. “I want you, Luke.” He muttered, against his neck, nails lightly scraping his shoulders. Their lips are heated and Luke moves them, pushing Spencer against the wall this time, and he doesn’t protest, letting out a series of noises and moans at the fact it is now Luke kissing and nipping his neck, “Spencer, I love you. And I don’t think you’re weak, you’re the strongest man I know and--”

The genius cuts him off with a kiss, deep and long and slow, “Shut up and fuck me.” He mumbled, not usually the type to use swearing, even in the bedroom. Spencer is achingly hard and Luke picks him up, the other’s long legs tightly holding onto his waist, back pressed against the wall as Spencer’s hands locked around Luke’s neck. It’s dangerous, in a way, but their coordination is on par for tonight. Spencer groans as Luke presses two finger’s inside of him, his other arm having wrapped around Spencer’s waist to hold him.

One of Spencer’s hands, meanwhile, moves to grip both their dicks, pumping them in time. They nly hold the position for a minute or so, before Luke let’s him down and turns him around, pushing Spencer so his legs spread and his chest is against the wall, “I’m going in.” He whispered, one hand around Spencer’s waist once move, moving his hand in time with his thrusts. It’s quick and hard, and both of them are sweaty and sticky and tired after it, Luke slumping against his back. “I love you.” Luke mumbled.

“I love you, too. Can we take a shower?” He asked, turning around to catch his boyfriend’s lips.

Luke nodded, “Shower and then you owe me a conversation.” He said, tone serious as he gathered the clothes from the hallway. Spencer smiled, soft as he trailed beside him.


End file.
